


Syndrome, Your Hero

by GoldenSpite



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Snowballing, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSpite/pseuds/GoldenSpite
Summary: Syndrome saves you from getting robbed, and he knows just the way for you to repay him.





	Syndrome, Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoExe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoExe/gifts).



> Slightly alternate universe where Syndrome is a super.

As you got off the bus and started to walk home, you realized that your in dingy side of the city. This part of town was were there was the most crime. The smell of smoke filled the air, along with the scent of garbage. Getting home this way was gonna be risky. As you continued to walk down the seemingly abandoned road, you felt as if people were watching you. Feeling uncomfortable, you walked a bit faster. 

You start to hear footsteps behind you.

Oh shit, you were definitely being followed. You tried to reach in your pocket for your pocket knife, but you couldn't find it! It must have fallen out! You hear the click of a gun. Well that's it. Your dead. Bye Mom. You feel a hand on your arm, pushing you into an alley.

"Hey there."

God, his breath smelt awful. His face was disheveled and ugly, like a humanoid rat.

"Why dont you reach in your pockets and give me your wallet." The crook said.

You must have been really suicidal, because you gave him a loud "Fuck off" in response.

"You tryna die, kid? Give me all of your shit, now!" The criminal said, pointing his gun at your chest.

"No!" You say, putting your hands into fists. He cocks the gun again, ready to shoot.

You close your eyes in fear, mentally preparing for your envitiable death. You hear a zap! sound. Strange, guns usually go boom. You open your eyes and pat your chest, not feeling any blood. Then you look up to see the crook....frozen? He was surrounded by an electric pastel blue aura.

"What the?" You say to yourself.

The criminal suddenly gets flown into the wall, and his gun gets levitated out of his hand.

You look to see where the beam is coming from, and its coming from....a super? He rockets down to where you both were, giving you a full view of his body. He had red fiery hair, a black suit with a large S on the front. He also had some muscles.

He gives you a wink as he breaks the crook's gun. 

"I suggest you leave before I call the police." Syndrome said, kicking the crook away. 

The crook ran away, cowardly. He turns towards you, looking into your eyes. You try to thank him. "Thank you.... uh..."

"Syndrome. My name is Syndrome, cutie. What's yours?" He asked, with half lidded eyes. You blush in response. 

"(Your name)..." You say, holding your arm.

A super thinks your cute? What is happening right now? He got closer to you, and put his hand on the wall behind you, over your shoulder. He chuckled pevertedly, showing his smile.

Even though his teeth were crooked, his smile was very warming. His smell was intoxicating, like a mixture of gunpowder and expensive cologne. "So, uh I saved you. Think you can repay me?" He asks, his voice deep and inviting. And to top it off, he licked his lips.

How could you resist such a sexy man?

You nod, then he gently grabs your chin and kisses you. His taste was minty, and you enjoyed every bit of it. You close your eyes, and put your arms around his neck. His other hand moved down to your thigh. His grip was tight and strong. You decide to take a bit of control and stick your tongue in his mouth. He makes a small grunt, and you feel his erection.

Whoa. This guy was big.

You can feel Syndrome's tongue against your own, the sensation was weird, yet erotic. 

You pull away from him. "What's wrong, baby?" He asks, a tinge of concern in his voice. You giggle and say, "I just wanna continue in more....private place." 

He smiles as he says, "Sure thing, babe." He picks up your other thigh and carries you like a bride as he activates his rocket boots. Then, he flew up to the top of a nearby skyscraper. 

"Better?" Sydrome asks.

"Yeah. Now...where were we?" You say, going back in for another kiss. As Syndrome kisses you back, he fondles your zipper. You separate again, a string of saliva connecting your lips.

"Why don't we get started?" Syndrome says, pulling your zipper down. He pulls your throbbing member out of your boxers, his gloves feel smooth and velvety. 

"Nice dick." He says, rubbing your tip with his thumb. You moan as he strokes your dick.

"Can I see you?" You ask, lightly thrusting up into his hand. "Of course...." Syndrome says, undoing his belt. 

You are pretty sure you've never seen a dick this big before. As you reach down to stroke it, Syndrome kisses you again, moaning into your mouth. You loved the way he was treating you, making sure you were just as pleasured as he was. You get an idea.

"Lay down.... I wanna try something.." You say, putting your hands oh his chest. He lifts his eyebrow up, a bit confused, but he sits down on the concrete anyway. His dick was pointing straight up, waiting for you throbbing and ready. You took the rest of your pants and boxers off, keeping your shoes on.

You got on your knees in between his legs, with him looking up at you in curiosity. Then, you take both of your cocks together, thrusting. Syndrome moans in pleasure as your cocks rub against each other. You feel the heat of his dick as you move your hand, his precum slicking them up. "Baby, that feels amazing..." Syndrome says, humping up into your hand.

The frotting continued for some time, then you decided to go down on Syndrome. 

As you sucked on the tip, you slowly went down, fondling his big balls. Syndrome moaned, and lightly thrusted up into your mouth. "Oh yeah...suck my dick..." He says, running his fingers through your (hair color) hair. You bob your head up and down, getting as many inches as you could in. "I'm gonna...cum!" Syndrome says, panting.

You immediately pull up off his dick. "I want you to cum in my ass..." You say, sitting on his chest.

As you reached behind yourself, you put two fingers in your hole, and fingered yourself, giving Syndrome quite a show. As you moaned, you looked down at Syndrome who was stroking your cock. "Woah.....your so sexy...." Syndrome says.

You moved back, placing the tip of Syndrome's cock at your hole. You slowly moved downwards, trying to get used to the size. Slowly going down inch by inch, your hole was stretching, taking it.

Your breath hitched as you got the whole thing inside. "You ok, baby?" Syndrome asks you with concern. "Yeah, just don't move...." You say, panting. You stay still to get used to his girth, as he puts his hands on your thighs. "Ok...I'm gonna start moving...." You say, lifting your butt up. 

As you slam back down, the both of you moan loudly. "This feels so good! AH! Fuck..." Syndrome moans. 

You grind your hips on him, adding to the sensation. Syndrome makes a deep grunt. "Oh fuck...keep doing that!" He said, eyes rolling back. As you rode him, you grinded side to side, with Syndrome stroking your cock, adding to the pleasure. 

"Mmm! Ah! Fuck!" You moan, looking down at Syndrome. You lean down to kiss him more, as he grabs your ass cheeks. He begins to thrust up into you, filling you with his dick. "My turn." He says, taking over. 

You were looking into each other's eyes as he fucked you. You both knew your imminent orgasms were about to approach. 

Your eyes began to roll back as your stroked your dick faster.

"I'm gonna cum! Syndrome!" You yell. "Me too! FUCK!" Syndrome yells, thrusting up into one last time, releasing his load inside of you. As you stroked your way to your finish, you came over his chest and face. Syndrome opened his mouth, allowing you to cum in it.

You moved off of his dick, making a pop! sound.

Syndrome kissed you, letting you taste your own cum. You moaned into each other's mouths, rubbing your softening dicks together. 

Then, you separated, a string of saliva connecting your lips. "That was fun...." Syndrome says, rubbing your butt. "Yeah...thanks for saving me..." You say, before giving him one final kiss. 

Then, your interrupted by a buzzing in your pants nearby. You walk over to it as Syndrome puts his pants back on. 

It was 11:38. Past your curfew. Mom is gonna kill you. 

"FUCK!" You yell, hurrying your clothes back on. 

"What's wrong?" Syndrome asks, putting his hands on your thighs. "I have to get home! But I don't know how to get there from here....I'm in so much trouble..." You say. "Well that's no problem.." Syndrome says, picking you up again. 

"Hang on tight." He says, rocketing into the air again. 

You hold on tight to his neck.

"Where do you live?" Syndrome asks, looking down at all the houses. "There..." You say, pointing at yours.

He flies down to your window, conveniently it was unlocked. As you open it, you get inside. You turn back to Syndrome, looking at him. 

"Thanks for bringing me home, sexy." You say.

You kiss him one last time as he says, "Leave your window open, so I can fly by sometimes." 

"I will." You say. "Goodbye, Syndrome."

"Goodbye, (your name)."

Then, he powered his rocket boots and flew away from your window. He made a heart with the smoke he was leaving behind. You blush as you say his name in your head. Your thoughts are interrupted by footsteps.

Mom! You quickly jump under the covers, faking sleep. 

She opens the door, you can feel her eyes on you. "The hell was that noise?" She says. She walks over to your window and closes it. As she walks out of your room, you started to actually feel sleepy. As you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep, your head began to fill with images of your hero, Syndrome.

You were gonna have some interesting dreams tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> For EchoExe! Hope u liked it, sweetie!


End file.
